Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs
by musiclover99
Summary: The entire story of Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs! What had happened in between the action? What were they thinking DURING the action? Find out here! WARNING: minor Oblviashipping. MINOR!
1. Summer gets shot with Plasma

_**If I owned Pokémon . . . it'd probably go bankrupt cause I don't think I was born yet when it came out!**_

_**OKAY, so I was inspired by CherriEclipse's fic, Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia, to do Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs! . . . it sucks that I published it NOW because of school . . . but I'm glad it's published in the first place! . . . ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

**_

_Oblivia region, high in the sky_

"Pidgeoooo!"

Three Pidgey were flying peacefully, until suddenly . . .

"Lati!"

A red pokémon flew by, being shot by green . . . things. Two people on scooter looking objects were chasing after the pokémon.

"Whee ha!" the man on the left said.

"Just give it up already!" the woman next to him yelled. "Do you really think you can get away?"

"You just don't know when to give up!"

The two people gained on it, when suddenly, they heard a pokémon cry behind them. They turned around to see a girl flying on a Staraptor.

"Red goggles, a yellow scarf . . . " the man trailed off.

"And a Capture Styler!"

"You're a . . . Pokémon Ranger!"

"That's right!" she replied. "I'm Pokémon Ranger Summer! And I'm here to stop you two from harming that pokémon!"

Suddenly, the capture styler's Voice Nav. warned, "Your adversaries are using Pokémon to attack. Please capture the Pokémon in order to calm it down."

Then as soon as it spoke, a Pidgey flew by.

The controlled Pidgey attacked!

"CAPTURE ON!" Summer said, putting her fist in front of her.

She pressed the button on the Capture Styler on her wrist. She took aim, and fired a thing that looked like a top. The capture disk. It had a blue-ish line trailing it, and when she fired it, a sort of glowing shard thing appeared from the Capture Styler, allowing her to control the disk. It circled and circled until finally, "Capture complete!" The disk went back in.

"Feh! Not only was our Pidgey captured, our target got away!" the man said, looking at the red pokémon go. He turned back to face Summer. "It's hard to believe someone could pull off a midair capture like that. You're something else!"

"Oblivia's very peaceful. We don't need someone like you."

"Here's how we get rid of unnecessary trash. With a plasma cannon!"

Summer started, but quickly understood what was happening, and then the man shot out the same green things they shot at their "target". She dodged both of them, quickly maneuvering her Staraptor.

"Hey, that was a dirty move!" she glared.

"How did that Ranger manage to dodge my attacks . . . ?" the man said, ignoring her.

"You _are_ good . . . but let's see if you can handle our double-team attack!"

Then the two people kept shooting green plasma balls in all different places, along with pink ones. Summer carefully dodged them all, quickly, and without a single hit.

"Oh no!" the man said, sweatdropping. "My plasma cannon's out of battery!"

"Mine too! Scaring our target with wild firing might not have been the best idea. . . . " the woman said. "I guess we'll just have to ram 'em!"

The two people were about to do just that, until they heard a voice behind Summer.

"Are you sure you want to do that? Now you have to deal with two Rangers!" another ranger, this time a boy, said flying next to her.

"Hey there, partner."

She faced him and said, "Good timing, Ben." She turned back to the adults. "You were saying?"

"Oh no! There was more than one of them!"

"The plasma cannons aren't working! Rangers keep popping up! I hate to say it, but I guess we'll have to retreat!"

Then, again, they all heard another voice speak.

"Wait! There is one more on our side now, too!"

The rangers were surprised, but parted to see a blonde haired man pop up, on a red scooter thing.

"Our leader! They're Pokémon Rangers!" the man said.

"I can see that." the 'leader' said coolly. "This is the first time I've seen flying Rangers, though. Two aerial Ranger brats putting on airs with their bright red goggles and yellow scarves. What a joke!"

Then Ben started fuming, and retorted, "Who's the joke? You're the leader of a team that can't even handle a couple of 'brats'!"

"You're kind of pushing it . . ." Summer muttered beside him.

The leader was shocked, but then regained his composure.

"You there . . . " he said, narrowing his eyes. "Do you know the consequences for mouthing off like that? I have just the sport for a tough-talking brat like you. Sky-diving . . . with no parachute! Take that!"

Ben didn't see what was going to happen, but Summer did. Immediately, she flew her Staraptor over in front of Ben.

"Ben!"

"AHHHHH!" he yelled. There was a bright flash of light, and nothing could be seen until a few seconds later. The scene refocused and it was the exact same, except that Summer was no where to be seen.

"Huh?" Ben said with a confused expression. "What happened?"

"Sacrificing themselves to save another. How bold." the blonde haired man said. "You should at least thank your partner for saving you. 'Cause now they're hurtling headfirst into the ocean."

Ben started sweatdropping, and yelled in shock, "What did you say? She saved me, and now she's falling into the ocean!"

The man looked like he was contemplating something, then said, "Well now . . . you seem lucky. Maybe we should make you into our lucky charm."

Meanwhile, Summer was hurtling through the clouds, and into the ocean. She braced herself for impact, but before getting in, remembered to put on her goggles and Aqua Lungs. She landed (rather painfully, at that), and checked to make sure that nothing was broken or anything.

"The Capture Styler has come off!" she heard Voice Nav. say suddenly. "Urgent! Reattach the Capture Styler! The Capture Styler has come off! Urgent! Reattach the Capture Sty . . . ler . . . "

The girl was surprised, and saw her Capture Styler float down, just to be taken by a Mantyke. She immediately followed it, dodging it's bubble attack. She caught up to it, and the Mantyke swam away, dropping her Styler onto some piece of concrete that was there. She swam down and reattached her Capture Styler.

"Danger! Danger!" Voice Nav. said. "Massive object approaching!" She looked confused, and looked around. "Danger! Danger! Extremely strong current! The current i . . s . . zzz zzz zzz . . . "

The Voice Nav. broke down. She then saw the ship and sweatdropped and tried to swim away, but was too slow, and got caught. She fell back.

_Obove land, on the top of the ship_

"Attention Z.Z. Flyer Squad! Our target is Dolce Island! Commence attack now!" A bunch of men and women riding more scooter things came out, and the one in front, presumably the one in charge, started talking.

"Alright Pinchers, let's go! Dolce Island is uninhabited. We can do whatever we want, and no one's here to see!" He then flew off, his team following behind him.

_Dolce Island_

A bunch of pokémon, Pichu, Bulbasour, Sunkern, and Marill were happily listening to one particular Pichu in the middle, playing the ukulele. It was nice and peaceful, until the Pichu saw something . . . the pinchers, as the leader called them. He warned the other pokémon, and they all went into hiding.

Three pinchers showed up in that same spot. One said, "You two, split up! Capture them!"

"Roger!"

Then immediately, all the pinchers used some sort of controller in their gloves. They gave off a purplish circle thing. One pincher (possibly the leader again) was saying, "Still, it's amazing that in such a short time, we were able to pinch this many pokémon. It's all thanks to these new Control gauntlets they gave us. We couldn't find the Pokémon we were looking for. But that also means that Pokémon isn't here, which is valuable information, too. Let's return to base and have our leader tell us what a good job we've done! Z.Z. Flyer Squad, retreat!"

Then they all flew off with all the pokémon, except for the one Pichu with the ukulele, who was staring at those people flying off with it's friends.

* * *

_**So yeah, I would love to have some feedback saying if I suck or not. This is the first time I'm trying something like this. R&R PLEASE!**_


	2. A flashback, Pichu, and Booker

_**PLEASE READ BOTH AUTHOR'S NOTES (here and at the bottom)!**_

_**I don't own Pokémon, the genius Satoshi Tajiri (spelling?) does. **_

_**HOLY SHIZ! OVER 3000 WORDS! . . . it's so hard to look at a youtube vid, then pause, then type. Play, pause type. Repeat. Repeat. And repeat. **__**Sigh . . .**__** but for people such as Ranger Summer (the reviewer), I shall try! Speaking of which, I'm a girl too! And a pokémaniac . . . Anyway, enjoy, and please review! **_

* * *

While Summer was knocked out, she had a dream, back then when she and Ben had received this mission.

_About two days ago, at the Ranger Union in Almia_

"Young Pokémon Rangers. I've heard so much about you. I'm Prof. Hastings, the Ranger Union's Chief of Technology. Are you familiar with my work?" He was met with silence.

"No need to answer that." he continued. "I called you both because I have an extraordinary Mission for you two."

"An extraordinary mission?" Ben asked.

Summer rolled her eyes and muttered, "Like the world needs another crisis."

Prof. Hastings looked like he didn't hear this, and went on, pacing to the left.

"I am sure you have heard of this. There is an awful groupd of people who control Pokémon and take them from their homes."

Ben and Summer's eyes widened a bit, and Summer asked, "Who'd do such a thing?"

"They are called . . ." Prof. Hastings paused there, looking into the left, before facing the two Rangers and said, "Pokémon Pinchers!"

He then started to walk to the right.

"Up until recently, the members worked independently, but now these Pokémon Pinchers are starting to become a unified outfit. The—"

"I'm guessing you don't mean the spring collection by that," Ben interrupted.

"Of course not!" Prof. Hastings huffed. "Now, as I was saying, the question is why."

Here, he turned to face the Rangers again.

"In any case, they're probably up to no good. I want you two to head for the Oblivia region, investigate their plans, and, if necessary, stop them."

Ben and Summer were about to reply, before hearing a voice shout, "Whoa, wait! Wait a minute!"

The two Rangers started, and turned around to see a rather chubby-ish man run towards them.

"If you need an explanation of the Oblivia region, leave it to me! I'm Murph, and I'm in charge of PR here at the Union!" he introduced .

"Murph!" Prof. Hastings fumed, turning to face him. "I will take care of the explanation, thank you very much!

Murph sweatdropped, and pleaded, "Please Prof. Hastings! Don't take away any of my few remaining responsibilites!"

"I have a feeling these two are _really _old friends," Ben muttered to Summer. She rolled her eyes and muttered back, "Noooo, you think?"

". . . well then," Murph started. "Let me give you a brief explanation of the Oblivia region. In a sense, it is a place the rest of the world has forgotten about. It's a carefree and peaceful paradise!"

"You may be right that it is a peaceful paradise." Prof. Hastings said. "That is, however, exactly what these Pinchers may be after. The area is so peaceful that we only have on Area Ranger stationed there.

"This is the Oblivia region's motto: 'Oblivia, Islands of Ancient Ruins and Legends'. Sounds like adventure, doesn't it?" Murph added.

There was a pause, before Prof. Hastings continued.

"Indeed. Recently, many archeology buffs have been visiting these islands. If I ever have the time, I would definitely like to visit, but . . ." He trailed off with a hint of longing. After a second, he turned to the Rangers again, who were starting to have their own conversation.

"I say that a Palkia is bigger than a Dialga!"

"And _I'm _saying that—"

"Now listen you two," Prof. Hastings said. The two Rangers stopped their argument and turned to face him. "It may be peaceful, but don't let your guard down."

"Now is the second part of my explanation of the Oblivia region," Murph said. "There are nine parts in all, so make yourselves comfortable, okay?"

Prof. Hastings starting fuming again, and stated, "That's enough! If you are that desperate for work, I'll think of something for you to do. At any rate, this Mission is urgent."

He calmed down, and Murph took this as an opportunity to say, "If you're going to give me a job, please give me something fun, okay?"

Prof. Hastings sighed, and rubbed his temples. He turned back to face the Rangers.

"No, _Giritina_ helped create it!"

"Sure, it may have _helped_, but _Arceus_ created the world!"

"No, Ux-"

"That's something you'll just need to look forward to to," Prof. Hastings interrupted the Rangers' discussion. They turned to face him again.

"Our discussion has gone slightly off track, my young Rangers."

"More than slightly," Ben mumbled.

"Depart immediately for the Oblivia region," Prof. Hastings continued. "Cooperate with Pokémon and foil the Pokémon Pincher's plans. Defend peace and nature for everyone."

"Yes sir!" Ben saluted.

"We'll get right on it!" Summer added. Then the two Rangers proceeded to do their Ranger pose.

"Wait," Summer said suddenly. "Why do we do Ranger poses anyway? I mean really, what's the point?"

Ben shrugged and said, "I dunno. It looks cool?"

Summer rolled her eyes, but after a couple seconds, said, "True enough. Especially mine."

"No, mine's cooler!"

"Puh-lease!"

"You do a stupid turn! _I_ do a cool backflip!"

"A wannabe backflip!"

"Enough!" Prof. Hastings fumed. "Depart immediately!"

Both Rangers sweatdropped and Ben said, "Right! Sorry!"

Then he turned to face Summer.

"So, we're off for the islands of Oblivia!" he stated.

_Now_

Summer was currently lying facedown, enjoying a full course of hot sand.

"Current location . . ." Voice Nav. beeped out. "X Coordinate 055665 Y Coordinate 355671. Seawater has penetrated the Styler's Voice Nav. circuit. Current location . . . X Coordinate 05 bzzzz . . . Y Coordinate bzzzzz . . . . Seawater zzz penetrated the Styler's bzzzzzzz . . . ."

Summer got up on her knees, her hand on her head. She shook it, and spat out some sand.

"Can't a person get a little break here . . ." she muttered. She looked around a bit, seeing the palm trees, the clear blue ocean.

"There's something missing here . . ." she muttered under her breath. She had a bad feeling, but dismissed. She checked her styler on her wrist.

"Voice Nav., location?" she asked.

After a few seconds, it beeped out, "This is Dolce Island in the Oblivia region . . . Bzzzz . . . ."

"Voice Nav.? Hello?" Summer said, tapping the little screen a bit.

"Recovering Voice Nav. program. Recovering Voice Nav. program. Please verify you own this Styler by entering your name."

Summer sighed and shook her head.

"Better get Prof. Hastings on this or something . . . ." she muttered. Then she said in a louder, clearer voice, "Pokémon Ranger Summer Cyrilla."

"zzzz . . . . Summer Cyrilla correct? Your name has been verified. Recovery is almost complete." it replied.

Summer sighed and said, "Well Ben, looks like we made it."

When she heard no reply, she looked around her surroundings again, a little closer.

"Ben? Be-en? . . . Where are yo—" Then the memories of what happened a few minutes (hours? Seconds?) ago.

"Right . . ." she muttered. "Okay then, Voice Nav., contact Pokémon Ranger Ben Hartley.

After a few seconds, it said, "Zzzz . . . the styler's communication functions cannot be recovered. Communication with Ben is currently impossible."

Summer sighed, and was about to say something, but then Voice Nav. said, "Current location . . . X Coordinate 055665 Y Coordinate 355671. You are currently on Dolce Island in the Oblivia region. According to the data about this area: Dolce Island is uninhabited. The nearest inhabited island is Renbow Island, which is north of Dolce Island, across a narrow strait."

Summer then looked up (north) to see a clear pathway, surrounded by trees and flowers, but no—

"Pokémon," she muttered. "That's what's missing. The Pokémon."

_What could've happened?_ she thought. _I mean, uninhabited or not, there's gotta be SOME pokémon at least . . . .I'll investigate that soon._ She then proceeded to run north, on the look out for any pokémon or people.

"How to get to Renbow Island . . ." she muttered, thinking of ways.

_I COULD capture a Staraptor, _she thought. _If only I could find one_. _Maybe . . ._

A few moments later, she saw a lone Pichu that had something on it's back.

"Pichuu . . . ." it said worriedly, pacing around. "Pichuu . . ." It walked to the right and noticed Summer with a start. Then it started fuming.

"Pichu!"

Summer looked confused, and her Styler beeped.

"Pichu looks like it's about to attack," it said. Summer's confusion went away, and she tried to say calmly, "Don't worry Pichu, I won't—"

"Pichuuu!" it fumed, ignoring her. It then proceeded to try to attack with it's electric attacks, but Summer dodged.

"Capture on!" she said, launching the capture disk. She proceeded to maneuver the disk so that it wouldn't take damage from Pichu's thundershock.

"Capture complete!" she stated, the disk going back into her Styler. Pichu got out what looks like a ukulele off it's back, and played it . . . sorta. He used a really small thundershock, which makes a _twang~_ sound. Afterwards, she knelt down.

"Aw, isn't that cute!" she giggled a bit. She then became a bit serious (though still joking). "Ben shall _never_ hear that. _Ever_."

"Pichu!" a voice from the left said. "You're okay!" Summer started, and got up again. A rather old man came running with speed you'd never think you'd see from an old guy.

"Pichuu," it said, walking over to him. He got a confused expression on his face.

"Where are your other Pichu friends?" he asked.

"Pichu . . . ." it replied sadly, looking down.

"Don't know, huh?" the old man surmised. "Who were those folks who showed up on those UFO-lookin' things anyhow? I was far away and couldn't see well . . . But what were they doin' chasin' Pokémon 'round anyways?"

The old man looked up from Pichu to see Summer standing there a bit awkwardly, and he started. He walked a bit closer to see Summer.

"Well, what do we have here? A Pokémon Ranger!" he said, not noticing Summer sweatdrop a little bit from the close inspection. "I've never seen ya 'round these parts. What's yer name?"

"Uh, my name's Summer Cyrilla, sir," she replied rather awkwardly.

"Summer, huh? Not a bad name. I'm Booker, the master shipbuilder from Renbow Island across the way," he said, not noticing Summer's eyes get a hopeful look.

"Pichu!" Pichu (obviously) interrupted.

"This island doesn't have many places much higher than this, so if there was a tidal wave or somethin', there wouldn't be any place to run," Booker explained. "So to make sure I'm ready, I'm always buildin' small boats. They're life rafts for Pokémon that can't swim or fly."

Pichu then got out it's ukulele and played a bit.

"Pichu! Pichu!"

Booker noticed this and said, "Seems like little Ukulele Pichu's taken a shine to you!"

"Ukulele Pichu?" Summer questioned.

"I came up with the nickname 'Ukulele Pichu'. The blue ukulele looks great on Pichu, eh? This little Pichu's smile always makes me feel better when I'm worn out from a hard day of shipbuilding. So I threw together a ukulele with leftover wood. It can't really play, but every time electricity runs through it, the ukulele—"

"Makes a little twang," Summer finished. "I heard it perform before. How can it not make you feel a little happier? It's adorable!"

"Pichu!" it said happily.

"Yep! So it's a great toy for Pichu." Booker said. Pichu took this as a good moment to start playing again.

"Pichuu!"

Booker started a bit, and looked like he got an idea.

"By the by, have ya ever seen a UFO?" he asked suddenly.

"Um . . . a UFO?" Summer sweatdropped.

"When I was strollin' 'long the beach of Renbow Island," Booker explained, "I saw UFOs flyin' above Dolce Island. I was worried about the Pokémon so I hurried over on my boat. When I got here, a suspicious group was chasin' 'round the Pokémon. The, before I could even holler, they disappeared into the sky on their UFOs. Were they aliens?"

Summer sweatdropped some more, but before she could reply, Booker continued.

"This Pichu was fine, but there's no sign of its Pichu pals or any other Pokémon friends. They probably hid themselves somewhere," Booker guessed. He seemed to be in deep thought.

"Oh, maybe," Summer said somewhat half-heartedly. "By the way, do you think you can take me to Renbow Island?"

"By the way, young Ranger, this here's no place to camp. Want me to take you to Renbow Island?" Booker said suddenly. Summer facepalmed and sweatdropped at the same time.

"I haven't thought of that," she said drily. "Sure."

"No need to answer," he said, not paying attention. Summer then collapsed headfirst on the ground **[*]**. He still didn't notice, since he was now looking the other way.

"To get to my boat, go north, then east. It's on a pier on the beach. Let's head that way first!" Booker stated. "Now Pichu. Why don't you let your hidin' friends know that those bad folks are gone. You can use the sound from your ukulele to let them know!"

Pichu looked a bit excited at the idea, and went off into the bushes, yelling, "Pichu! Pichuu!"

"Say hello to your friends!" Booker yelled after him.

"Um . . . right then," Summer said. "Let's get going!"

She then proceeded to go forward, passing by a Mareep or two. But soon she was stopped short by a log blocking the trail.

"Uh . . ." Summer started, turning to face Booker. "Is there another path anywhere here?"

"Nope!" We're gonna have to find a way to move that log! Or get rid of it . . ." Booker trailed off.

The Styler suddenly beeped, and Voice Nav. said, "Get a Pokémon's help for a Target Clear."

Summer facepalmed, and said, "Wow. I've been out of the field for a bit too long." She sighed, and said, "Be right back Booker, just wait here. I gotta get a Pokémon."

She then ran off in pursuit of a Bulbasaur she saw pass by earlier. When she saw it, she said, "Capture on!"

She did the usual and maneuvered the disk around to avoid any razor leafs or vine whips the Bulbasaur did, and soon said, "Capture complete! Come on Bulbasaur, I need your help!"

"Bulbasaur!" it replied, and followed her back to where Booker was. She then said, "Razor leaf on that log!"

"Bulba-saur!" it said, cutting up the log. Then Summer went and pushed the remaining pieces away.

"Thanks Bulbasaur!" she said, watching it go off. "Come on Booker!"

They ran along the path for a bit, before Booker stopped suddenly.

"What is it?" Summer inquired.

Booker looked off on a cliff towards an island, with a little tower that was barely visible.

"That's where we're headed—Renbow Island. I live on Cocona village on that island," he said. "Renbow Island boasts bountiful Pokémon—filled with nature, simple and honest folk, and the magnificent Wireless Tower on top of that mountain."

"Wow. Sounds beautiful!" Summer said. "I can't wait to see it!"

"Well then, let's get a move on!"

"Right!" She and Booker then proceeded to run along the path to where Booker's boat's supposed to be, while passing a few more Pokémon. When they reached a ledge with a stairway, Booker started and climbed down a few steps.

"What!" he sweatdropped. "My boat's gone!" He climbed back up the steps to Summer.

"I must've been in such a rush that I plum forgot to tie my boat to the pier. I may be a master shipbuilder, but I'm a tad rash and tend to do things like this from time to time . . . ." he trailed off. "Now I've done it. I can't get back to Renbow Island now."

"What!" Summer yelled, a shocked expression on her face. "But—I have to complete my Mission! I can't find any Staraptor, so I have to find a boat!"

Then Booker started and looked like he got an idea again.

"I've got it!" he said, turning to the north. Summer turned too, and saw that there was another boat there, on the edge of the cliff.

"We can just use the ship I've started buildin'!" he said.

"Wait—_started_ buildling?" Summer inquired, sweatdropping a bit.

"No need fer the worried face. Even if it ain't finished, I still built it! It's still safer than other people's finished boats. I need a favor though, Summer. Can you push the boat into the ocean? Usually I need about five strong backs to move it, but today all I got is you."

Summer raised an eyebrow, and asked, "Is that supposed to mean something?"

"No, no!" Booker said hurriedly. "Of course not! But usually these boats are real heavy, and hard to move. But you're a Pokémon Ranger, so you can figure somethin' out, right?"

Summer sighed and said, "Right. Kay then, I'll be back soon Booker!"

She then proceeded to run back into the forest and looked around for Pokémon that might be able to use a really strong tackle.

"That Teddiursa looks tough . . . but I think it's a bit too small. Maybe a couple of 'em . . ." she muttered. Then she spotted an Ursaring that was resting by a bush, and she said, "That'll work."

"Capture on!" She fired the Capture disk, and maneuvered it around. After a few moments, she said,"Capture complete!" But there was something different about this capture. At the final moment, brief seconds before the final loop, it seemed to have calmed down already. What could have happened? But then Summer dismissed it as her imagination.

_I've got enough things to deal with. Now I'm imagining things?_ she thought wryly. _Joy. Could my life get any better?_

She then sighed, and said, "Come on Ursaring, I need your help!" She ran back to where the boat was and said, "Ursaring, can you use tackle to push that boat down?"

It obliged, and with a loud roar ("Ow . . ."), it pushed the boat into the water.

"Thanks a lot Ursaring!" Summer said as it ran off. Summer went to Booker just in time to hear him say, "That's a Pokémon Ranger for you! Now, we can go to Renbow Island."

"Yes!" Summer punched her fist in the air. "Great! Let's get going then!" Booker ran off to the boat, and Summer followed along.

"Well then, our long voyage shall begin!" he stated. ". . . well, actually, it's over in a flash. I've just always been wantin' to say that." Summer sweatdropped and said, "Heh well . . . okay then, let's go to Renbow Island!"

But before they could go, they heard a small voice cry, "Pichuuuuuuu!"

Ukulele Pichu ran up to them both.

"Pichu?" Booker said, confused. He (and Summer too) were even more confused when it jumped into the boat. Pichu jumped and said, "Pichu!"

"What are you doing here?" Summer inquired.

"What's wrong little Pichu?" Booker asked. "You can't find yer friends? Which means that they aren't here anymore?"

"Pichuu!" Pichu nodded. Booker turned to face Summer again.

"Hmm," he said. "It sure seems like Pichu wants to look for its friends and leave this here Dolce Island." He seemed to be thinking about something, then said, "Okay, get on board. Pichu's going to come with us to Renbow Island!"

"Alright then! Let's get going!" Summer replied. She and Booker then climbed into the ship, and set sail.

"I'll find you, Ben," she whispered. "I promise. After all, you're my partner."

* * *

_**Okay, I KNOW I'm barely even into THIS story, but I got an idea for another one! A "what if" story! What if Ben and Summer were never separated? Do you think that's a good idea? Like, how'd the story change? What differences would there be? Cause I can think of big ones! REVIEW PLEASE, AND LEMME KNOW YOUR OPINION!**_

_***I don't really know what that's called. Like, when Ash said something really stupid, Brock or Misty would go headfirst on the ground. Or what Pikachu did in the episode where Ash tried to catch a Snivy, where he ended up with his feet in the air. That. Anyone know what the phrase is? **_

_**BTW, I'll try to update as fast as possible, but with school and everything, it's gonna be hard, but I'll try! PWEASE REVIEW AND I'LL MAKE YOU POFFINS!**_


End file.
